1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which has a shielding shell capable of being soldered to a printed circuit board firmly.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic products, connections between a variety of electronic products and peripheral products thereof are more and more popular. The electronic product and the peripheral product thereof are usually connected by a USB connector. So, using frequencies of the USB connector are increased. The USB connector is widely used in the electronic products, the quality of the USB connector is requested higher and higher. In order to meet the quality request of the customers, the manufacturers have to make it firmly connect with a mated connector.
A conventional USB connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a shielding shell. The insulating housing defines a plurality of fillisters for receiving the terminals. A top of the insulating housing defines a plurality of indentations. The shielding shell has a rectangular shielding shell with a top plate, a bottom plate and two opposite side plates. Two rear portions of the two opposite side plates respectively extend outward to form two soldering portions. The soldering portions are soldered to the corresponding soldering contacts of a printed circuit board, so that the whole shielding shell will be fastened on the printed circuit board. Several portions of the shielding shell are punched inward to form a plurality of splinters. In assembly, the splinters will be fastened in the indentations. The shielding shell encloses the terminals and the insulating housing.
In use, when a mated connector is inserted into the shielding shell of the USB connector, if the operator exerts a larger pressure to make the soldering contact afford a larger horizontal force, it will be apt to make copper foil which is covered on the soldering contact of the printed circuit board loose. After being used many times, the copper foil may fall off from the soldering contact of the printed circuit board. On the other hand, if the user makes a mistake of moving away the USB connector, the soldering portion will afford a larger upward pulling force, it will be apt to make the copper foil which is covered on the soldering contact be torn open, so that a bad influence will be brought to the electrical connection of the soldering portion and the printed circuit board. Therefore, the USB connector may work abnormally, the using life of the USB connector may also be affected.